Time Traveling Humans
by BLS91090
Summary: Kyle and Sabrina from my "Chance of Luck" series end up traveling back in time to when the 'Beast Wars' takes place! Not canon to the "COL" main plot. Rated T for language, action, and some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

The New Year was soon on its way; as a custom, many people in Japan would visit a major shrine to pray for good fortune and make their New Year's wish. Among these people were our familiar friends, Kyle and Sabrina.

"Hurry up! I want to get there before it's too crowded," Sabrina could be heard, grabbing the attention of Kyle, who was walking behind her.

"Wait Sabrina, don't stray too far! Let me catch up first!," Kyle yelled out as he was trying to hurry to Sabrina's side.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Sabrina slightly smirked. "Pick up the pace or we'll be stuck in the massive crowd!," she told him.

"I'm coming, chill out." Kyle was carrying a heavy bag and he couldn't keep up with her. "Argh...this bag weighs a ton. Damn it, I shouldn't have packed so much stuff."

Sabrina realized that if Kyle had walked at the same speed as her, they would have made it to the shrine by now. "This is never gonna work. We won't get there in time at this rate." She sighed.

Kyle looked distressed. "But... but...we walked all this way and..."

Sabrina reassured him. "Don't worry, I know this is important. We'll find a more secluded shrine somewhere else, maybe a closer one. Let's go back to the car." Sabrina headed back to her car.

Kyle questioned the situation. "What? Are we not going to this shrine? Great, we walked all this way for nothing." Kyle groaned but turned around and began walking back to the car.

Eventually, after they had driven around for quite awhile, they found a secluded pathway that looked like it might lead to a shrine.

Kyle had spotted it first. "Look, look! I'm sure there's one up there!"

Unfortunately, they had to go up a snowy mountain path to reach it. And Sabrina wasn't looking forward to it. "I hope you can carry that heavy bag that far up, 'cause I'm not helping you."

Kyle was broken in spirit. He complied silently, while he sighed deeply. He was starting to regret coming along on this trip. "Okay fine, whatever. I guess I can carry this thing by myself." He got out of the car as soon as Sabrina had parked.

"Aww come on, hon. Don't act like that. I know you can do this. You're super strong, after all." Sabrina kissed him and smiled.

As they began the arduous trek to the mountaintop shrine, which took about an hour or so, they took a short break, and started to move again. Once the two of them were nearing the crest, they seemed pretty damn tired from the long-ass walk, but things were looking a bit brighter now.

"There it is. It's a little small... but it's so pretty," Sabrina said softly. She had made it up first.

Kyle made it up next after Sabrina had. "This is awful. Whose idea was this anyway?" He was out of breath, with both of his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, then she cleared her throat. "There's an inn nearby if we keep walking towards the west. The owner is a close friend of my father's. So let us pray, and then we can head over there to rest, okay?"

Kyle nodded, and he was eager to start. "It's really nice up close. Let's wish hard."

However, fate would have other plans for Kyle and Sabrina. The shrine grew bright and emitted a blinding white light that, out of nowhere, engulfed them both...

* * *

Next thing they knew, they found themselves walking out of an ancient-looking bunker. And once both of them found out that no one was harmed, they started to wonder what the fuck was going on.

"What...what is this place?" Kyle looked at the surroundings.

They were in a clearing, with dense trees and plenty of animal life surrounding them. The cold mountaintop they were at previously had become a hot, humid sub-tropical flat land with lush greenery. Strange bird calls and funky creature noises could be heard everywhere. The air was also very thick and heavy.

Sabrina looked around and she was blinking rapidly. "What the hell is this?! Where the hell are we?!"

Kyle didn't have any answers, but he speculated. "Maybe it had something to do with that shrine. I don't think we're in Japan anymore..."

Sabrina chimed in. "Obviously not! This is the strangest thing ever! What the fuck is going on?!"

Kyle shrugged and still couldn't think of a good enough answer. He did, however, figure that this was the best time to reveal his item in his heavy bag. It was the Atomizer, fully recharged and ready for combat!

...

Meanwhile, in the forest near the group of humans, a cheetah and a large rat were just walkin' and talkin', minding their own business.

The cheetah, known as Cheetor, was the first to spot the group. He immediately noticed how out of place they seemed. He turned his head to face his companion, named Rattrap. "Look over there! There's some...uh...wait... is that HUMANS?," he said in a surprised tone. He stared at them and he made sure he wasn't seeing things. He thought for a moment, then he suddenly felt really excited to talk to them. "...Whoa! Ultra-gear! Let's check 'em out!"

Rattrap wasn't impressed, even though he hadn't even seen them yet. Plus, he didn't really pay attention to everything Cheetor said. "This planet's full of 'em, what's so special 'bout these chumps...wait a cycle, did you just say "humans?" His face suddenly had an expression of pure shock.

Cheetor was already running towards the group. "Come on, Rattrap!"

Rattrap had no choice but to chase after him. "Hey, wait up!" He groaned. "Another wild goose chase..."

...

Sabrina had spotted the speedy creature first that was coming towards them. "Uh, Kyle? What the hell is that?" She pointed towards the jungle. "Is it an animal?"

Kyle squinted his eyes. "It's obviously a car, or something. No animal goes THAT fast." He felt quite proud of himself.

Sabrina blinked at Kyle's statement. She saw that it was a cheetah. "...I'm pretty sure it's just a regular cheetah." Pretty simple enough.

By this point, Cheetor had closed in and stopped in front of them. He had heard the conversation. "Hey there! You both seem out of place. Maybe I can help you out? You're all humans, right?"

Neither Kyle or Sabrina had a clue as to what to say in response to that question. Especially since this cheetah was talking!

Rattrap came out to the side of the two humans. He didn't say anything at first, because he was just as shocked to see them as Cheetor was to see them.

"AHH! A GIANT RAT!"Sabrina yelled and she clinged to Kyle tightly.

"Uhh..I uh..." Kyle was so shocked at this point, that he was still pretty much speechless.

Cheetor was visibly dejected. He hung his head and shook it. "Rattrap, you idiot...why'd you go and do that?"

Sabrina figured that her wooden sword wouldn't do much damage, but she was prepared to try. After she slammed her bokken on Rattrap's head, which only made him flinch, Sabrina backed away. "I-Is this another one of those things... or just a really big rat?"

Kyle decided to reason with the rat first. "Are you with the other beast? W-What are you things anyway? If you don't tell us, I'll shock you!" He pointed the Atomizer at the two strange beasts. He was shaky, though.

Rattrap finally got over his shock. "...Whoa whoa whoa, hold on! What kinda fleshies from this time can talk like we can?!" He suddenly got another shock...from the Atomizer that is. "AH-ahhahahaHAHH!" He screamed out as he was being zapped.

Sabrina ignored that question and she just stared at the two strange things. "Destroy that rat, Kyle!"

"We mean you no harm! We just want to know how you got here, maybe we can help you all out!" Cheetor tried to get through to the humans.

Once the stream of Kyle's Atomizer stopped, Rattrap recovered quickly. "What's the big idea, ya monkeys?!"

Cheetor was once again the voice of reason in this case, usually a rarity. "Calm down, Rattrap! It was a mistake, I'm sure of it." He turned to the humans. "My name is Cheetor. This bot's name is Rattrap. You look lost, and we can help you. We wanna know how you got here in the first place. If you come with us back to our base, we'll go from there!"

The two humans looked at one other. Kyle was the first to say something in response to that. "Do you have food, water, a way out of here? We'll take what we can get."

Sabrina was against the idea. "You can't be serious! I don't believe them! Why should we go to this so-called base anyway!" She held onto Kyle even more.

Kyle reasoned with Sabrina on this subject. "We won't be able to escape from them, you know. It's better to do what they say. We can't survive out here for long."

Cheetor reassured Sabrina. "Don't worry! We'll take you back to the base, and you can meet our leader, Optimus. He'll know what to do."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they finally spotted the crashed ship that served as the base.

"Cheetor to base, I'm back with Rattrap. Lower the defenses. And I have a surprise for everyone, too." Cheetor smiled lightly as the group moved closer to the ship.

As they got closer, the humans started to get a better look, and they were impressed by the exterior.

Kyle noted the size first. "Whoa... i-it's huge!"

It really was a sight to behold. A large, partially damaged alien ship embedded into the Earth over top of a deep canyon, a scenic river flowing beneath it. It stood out like a sore thumb, but almost looked like it belonged there, somehow.

"Yeah, wait 'til you see the inside!" Rattrap saw his chance to make an impression.

Sabrina was quite interested in seeing the inside of the ship. "I can't wait until we go inside!"

As Kyle and Sabrina continued to gawk at the base, the elevator came down to pick them up. It made a distinct hydraulic sound, and it suddenly went up, taking everyone up to the base. Once it came to a hault, everyone stepped forward into the control room.

What an interesting day so far...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Scorponok, a Predacon, was returning to his base to report news to his leader. He had witnessed Cheetor and Rattrap discover the humans earlier near the jungle. He was hiding nearby and figured that he wouldn't attack the group at that moment.

And once he did report to Megatron, the Predacon leader was quite intrigued.

"Yeeesssss...this is unexpected indeed. I must have those humans, at any cost. They will prove quite...useful to me," Megatron said. He did not expect any humans to suddenly wind up here. He knew a time traveling device had done it, but that's not important to him.

What is important, is that he had to get his hands on the humans, no matter what.

* * *

The humans looked around the base a bit closer now. There were consoles and chambers, hologram emitters and tactical stations.

"Oh, w-wow...amazing." Sabrina looked around the base closely.

A rather large bot stepped into the same room with the group. He looked at the two humans standing with Rattrap and Cheetor. "This...this is quite a surprise, I must say. You are all humans, correct?"

Both Kyle and Sabrina nodded in response as they stared at the being. His metal frame was intimidating and intriguing to them.

"I am Optimus Primal. And this," he motioned to the rest of the ship, "is the Axalon, our Maximal base. I welcome you with open arms. And hopefully, we'll figure out how you all got here, so you can return to your own time."

"Our...own time?" Sabrina blinked at Optimus' remark. "I'm not sure if I follow you there."

"Well, you see...this is indeed Planet Earth, however...this is Earth a few million years in the past from the time of the human race. I know it must seem hard to believe, but it is the truth, I'm afraid," Optimus told them.

"I-I have a question...what is a Maximal?," Kyle asked Optimus.

"That is a good question. Maximals are transformers from the planet Cybertron. We actually don't belong on this planet either. Our ship, along with the Predacon ship, crashed landed here by mistake. We were battling in outer space and both ships were transported a few million years back in time, because of some kind of transwarp phenomenon," Optimus explained to the humans.

"...P-Predacons?", Sabrina asked Optimus.

"Yes, Predacons. They are also transformers from Cybertron. However, they are not battling for the right reasons. They are led by Megatron, and they are the biggest threat to us," Optimus told the female, figuring that she would understand. Although that wasn't really the case.

As the humans tried to let all of this information sink in, another Maximal that was quite large had entered the control room. "Well...I uh... suppose I missed something?" The bot called Rhinox was in his beast form as he glanced at the humans.

"Ah, Rhinox! No, you actually have good timing. Cheetor and Rattrap found these humans near the jungle in Sector 10. We aren't sure how they got here. It's all a mystery, that's for sure," Optimus told Rhinox.

Rhinox looked at Optimus, then he looked at the humans again. "Hmm...I see. It had to be a time machine of some sort, there's no other explanation. Do any of you remember what you were doing before you ended up near the jungle?", Rhinox asked them.

Sabrina spoke up first. "Yes, we were just going to a shrine to pray, and then we ended up here, like out of nowhere. It was so fuckin' strange!"

The four transformers all looked at each other. Then, Optimus turned his attention back to the humans. "...Well, that's just prime."

Then, Rattrap suddenly decided to ask Kyle something. "So uh, kid... What's that fancy shmancy gizmo ya shot me with?"

Kyle didn't answer immediately. He was too enthralled by the machinery inside the ship, and how cool the Maximals looked. "Huh? Oh, this. It's called the Atomizer and it's some sort of electric-powered weapon. It's a little heavy, though."

"Stings, too." Rattrap was still sore, physically and figuratively, about the attack.

"Sorry about that." Kyle placed a hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I overreacted."

"Yeah, yeah." Rattrap then looked at Sabrina. "What 'bout you, lady? What's with that stick?"

Sabrina grasped her wooden sword firmly in her hand. "If you weren't a metal abomination, I could take you, small-fry."

"What?! Why you little..." Rattrap was the smaller of the Maximals, but he was no push-over.

Kyle cleared this throat, not wanting Sabrina to cause any trouble. "So um...can a guy finally get a drink around here, or what?"

Sabrina sighed and decided against hitting Rattrap. "Well, you are one of the Maximals, so I guess there's so reason for me to attack you."

Rattrap smirked lightly. "Heheh, yeah, I knew you'd understand where your place is."

Optimus chuckled lightly. "I'm glad to see everyone is, for the most part, getting along well. To be honest, I've never seen Rattrap calm down so quickly." He motioned the humans to follow him to a single room. "We're familiar with the local fauna diet, and you'll find sustenance already prepared in the quarters. I'm sure you both need nourishment. However, I'm afraid we only have one free room available. I hope you don't mind sharing. It's bot-sized, so there should be enough space for you both here."

"That's great! Perfect, as a matter of fact." Sabrina smiled some. She looked at Optimus and said, "Anyway, let's go in already. I'm starving!"

Optimus led the humans to the room, and they entered and found it as bare as one would expect on a robot ship. There certainly weren't any futons, and they hadn't brought any. But, that was for later. Now, it was time to chow down.

Before that, though, Optimus had to ask one thing. "By the way, what are all your names?"

"I'm Kyle," Kyle said smiling.

"I'm Sabrina." She said simply.

"Very well, then. I'd like to talk to you both after the meal. Important things that I need to discuss. Meet me in my office, just follow the hall to the end." Optimus left the room for the humans to enjoy their meals.

* * *

Near the Maximal base, two Predacons known as Inferno and Blackarachnia, were watching the base very closely. They were ordered to do so by Megatron. And of course, Inferno would not dare to question or disobey the command giving to him by his "Queen".

The two Predacons had been given a device that made their energy signatures invisible to the Maximal scanners, thus making it impossible for the Maximals to know any foes were watching the base.

The two had to watch the base until one or more of the Maximals would exit the ship, and then Inferno was ordered to report to Megatron. After that, Megatron would send his remaining forces for a surprise attack, thus allowing the Predacons to capture the humans while the Maximals are distracted. That was Megatron's plan, and he had plenty of others if this one didn't work out.

A backup plan to his backup plan. Yup, that's Megatron for you.

* * *

Kyle was laying back, stuffed with exotic foods. "Oh man..." He burped loudly. "I don't know what any of this stuff is, but it sure tasted good."

And after the two of them finished eating, they headed down the right direction, following Optimus' instructions. They didn't meet any other bots on the way and were kinda glad. It's been a long day already.

"Uh... Knock knock?" Kyle didn't want to bang on the huge metal door. It wouldn't have made a difference.

After no response, Sabrina took the lead. "Out of my way." She swung her bokken at the door and there was a resounding clang.

A voice bellowed from within. "Come in."

Kyle and Sabrina looked at each other, nervous as they had every right to be. They opened the door and stepped inside slowly.

Optimus was at his desk, doing leader-associated paperwork. He was in his beast form. He looked up and realized that he would have to come around the desk in order to talk to them properly. "Ah, you're here. Good. I'm sure you must be tired, but you must also have many questions, since my earlier explanation must have been hard to take in. I suggest that, if you want to get some sleep tonight, you should listen to what else I have to say. We'll try to have you leave my office with less questions than you came in with. How does that sound?"

The two nodded in approval.

Kyle was the first to speak up. "So, where are we? I mean, this whole universe. We didn't go to a different time and space universe did we? Or...something like that?"

"Hm... well I don't know exactly what year you came from, but I'm sure that all you did was step into some kind of time traveling portal. This is still the same universe, just Earth millions of years in the past. There is also two moons, which cannot be explained at this time."

Kyle and Sabrina were shocked. This definitely wasn't Earth, not the one they knew anyway.

Sabrina asked further. "Everything sounds right but...Our planet only had one moon, so that's really weird. Also, I wanna know exactly how many millions of years back in time we went!"

"Of course." Optimus shuffled some papers around. "About four million years, I believe."

Kyle stared, slack-jawed. "Uh... Holy crap!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Holy...shit..."

Optimus cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should explain more about the Predacons. Their leader Megatron should not know about any of you."

Sabrina looked confused. "Why not?"

"Well, because I'm betting that if he did, he'd do anything to get his hands on you. You see, Megatron is know to possess equipment that may require a non-Cybertronin to operate. And with you being fully capable of completing tasks with your intelligence, you are perfect targets to him."

Sabrina and Kyle looked at each other and they didn't really know what to say in response to that.

Optimus continued on. "There's more you should know. We are not alone here. And no, I'm not talking about the Predacons or the animal life. There are aliens out there, watching us. They see neither Maximal or Predacon to be friends, just foes. And so it's possible that if they knew about you, there would be even greater consequences."

Kyle had a hard time keeping it together with all of this mumbo jumbo. "Aliens?! D-dammit... How are we gonna get home anyway? There has to be a way... Yeah, there has to be." He composed himself. "If we got here in the first place, we can also get out!"

Optimus was impressed. "That's the right attitude. It seems we share strength in spirit, you humans and us. We may be more alike than we first thought. We've made remarkable progress in just a few cycles, not bad for first contact. Anything else you want to know about before you rest?"

"That should be about it." Kyle was ready to rest at this point. "Optimus...Can I call you that? We're gonna go get some sleep. I'm really damn tired."

"Yeah, me too." Sabrina agreed. The events of the day wore them out.

Optimus chuckled. "Of course, of course. Don't let me keep you. It's amazing how fast you'll fall asleep if you're tired enough, no matter what transpired. I can speak from experience. Although, I'm sure your sleep isn't the same as ours, but that's for another day. Have a good rest."

Kyle and Sabrina bid goodbye for the moment and returned to the room for some nap times.

However, there was a bot who was slightly hiding outside Optimus' doorway. The Maximal leader noticed right away, and he suddenly became much more serious. "Cheetor, come out. I know you're there."

As predicted, Cheetor moved out of the shadows and into the office. "I was just, y'know, passing by."

"Out with it." Optimus knew he had something to say.

"Well, I... You didn't tell them we're in the middle of a war with the Predacons." Cheetor rightfully recognized the importance of such information.

Optimus looked deep in thought. "In time, Cheetor. In time..."

* * *

After Kyle and Sabrina were completely rested, Sabrina decided to go exploring around the Maximal base, which might not have been a good idea to do alone.

Sabrina had went around the base a few times and she didn't encounter any other Maximals that she hadn't seen yet. She then decided to place her hand on what she thought was the wall behind her. It turned out to be a door that led to a bot's room, that wasn't completely shut. And with that added pressure, the door suddenly opened all the way, and Sabrina lost her balance as she fell forward into the room. Her breasts ended up going into the face of...a velociraptor! It was Dinobot, who was sleeping in his beast form.

Sabrina placed both of her hands on her mouth to silence a loud scream. To make matters worse, Dinobot suddenly woke up, and he had no idea what was going on.

He did however, notice the feeling of Sabrina's chest in his face. Then, Dinobot spoke, "Who in the infernal are you!?" He couldn't figure out what his face was in. "And what are these infernal devices before me?!" His voice was very demonic-like, with a mixture of anger as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed, loud and long. It sounded like she had gotten hit in her leg by a particularly painful projectile or something, due to how loud it was.

Dinobot recoiled in pain and put his claws to his ear holes. "YEEEAARRRGGHH! Silence you wretched harpy, before I silence you myself!"

Everyone had heard the commotion. The Maximals were the first to arrive since they knew the ship better, and luckily, they could also respond better to Dinobot's anger.

Optimus intervened. "Stand down, Dinobot! She's with us." He turned to Sabrina. "Are you all right?"

Sabrina was against the wall, shaking and pointing furiously at Dinobot. "W-W-What the hell is that t-thing?!"

"Calm down, Sabrina. He's with us, too." Optimus now turned to Dinobot. "This is a human, and we have another one on board. They're not from this time. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Dinobot squinted at the miniscule figure. "An even smaller vermin than the rat? Oh, how wonderful." He snarled.

"Hey!" Rattrap took offense to that, as he always does.

Kyle made it there next. He had brought the Atomizer with him, in case Sabrina had encountered trouble. Upon meeting this new creature, he reacted the best way possible. "D-D-DINOSAUR! AHHHHH!"

"NOT AGAIN YAAAEERRGGHHH!" Dinobot once again recoiled. The rest of the Maximals weren't too happy, either.

Rhinox stepped in, literally, sending vibrations that knocked the humans on their backs. "Quiet! He's a Maximal, like us. Kyle, put that machine of yours away."

That managed to calm everyone down for the moment. The screaming had ceased and no shots were fired, fortunately.

"Thank you, Rhinox. That was quick thinking on your part." Optimus was impressed by his performance, if somewhat unorthodox. "I can see that it was a mistake leaving this introduction for later. Dinobot, please continue."

Reluctantly, Dinobot agreed. "If it will spare me from the infernal screeches of these hairless mammals, then so be it. Listen here, you sub-vermin creatures. I am Dinobot, and you will refer to me as such at all times. Is that clear?"

Kyle felt okay about putting the Atomizer away, but he was starting to figure out that Dinobot is kind of a jerk. "Hey man, you need to chill. We're all just trying to get along here."

Sabrina was still shaken up, but she came to a startling realization. "Wait... If you transform into a large raptor...Uh... How did you all get your forms again?"

Optimus could answer that question quite easily. "You see, right after our base and the Predacon's base had crashed on this planet, our computers told us that this planet is full of Energon. Now this is a good thing, because we need it for power. However...there is too much Energon, resulting in our robot mode's having some difficulty while we are outside our base. Due to this, we had no choice but to create alternate forms for ourselves. This was possible with our scanners, and they had found a few lifeforms, and we took our beast forms based on what the scanners found."

Sabrina blinked a few times and she looked at Kyle. She turned back to Optimus and said, "I...see. What about Dinobot? How in the hell did he get the form of a raptor?"

Dinobot decided to answer this himself. "The scanners for both bases can detect all lifeforms, no matter if they are living or dead. So I took on the form of a raptor, due to the scanners finding fossilized bones." He made his snarling noise again.

The humans seemed to mostly understand what Optimus and Dinobot were explaining to them.

Optimus cleared this throat to begin speaking again. "I believe it is time to share something more important..."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had gathered in the control room. This was a message for the humans to hear, and it was very important.

Optimus spoke first. "I held off on mentioning this earlier because it would have made a complicated first encounter even more complicated. The truth is... We are at war with the Predacons, and this planet is a battleground."

This didn't come as a huge shock to the humans, they had suspected this already.

"I figured it was something like that, the way you talked about them before." Kyle rubbed his head.

Sabrina understood as well. "So let's see... Dinosaurs, giant robots, and war. What else is new?"

Optimus reassured them. "We'll keep you safe as best we can, but it's important that you listen to us. You could get killed otherwise, especially if you wander off."

"I...really think we should leave as soon as possible now," Kyle said softly.

Cheetor was a bit dejected. "Aw, come on. Downtime is fun time. If you stay on the ship, there's nothing to worry about."

Dinobot, on the other hand, was eager to get rid of the humans. "The sooner these weak and pathetic creatures are no longer our responsibility, the faster we can return to full fighting strength!"

"For once, we agree on somethin', Dinobutt. I don't wanna babysit these chumps forever." Rattrap surprisingly agreed.

Optimus knew what they were getting at. "What they, and I, mean to say is that we can't guarantee your safety as long as you're here. Returning to your own time and world is both prudent and required at this point. I think there will be few disagreements on this."

"With all this technology, there must be some way to get us back." Kyle held on to their only hope.

Rhinox chimed in. "We're robots, not magicians. But, you're right. This may be your best bet."

Sabrina crossed the room and started looking at some of the buttons and fancy gizmos. "What's this button do? And this one? What happens if I press this?" She seemed really interested all of a sudden.

Optimus stepped in. "You shouldn't touch those, that's very important equipment. Although, we could use some extra hands. What do you say? Want to learn about new technology?"

"Would I ever!" In her excitement, Sabrina leaned on a button on accident. "Uh oh..."

Rhinox suddenly became agitated. "No! What have you done?! That's the self-destruct button!"

Shocked and with no recourse, Sabrina broke down. "Awawawawa! Oh no! I've ruined everything!"

After a little bit of this, Rhinox let her in on a secret. "Hoho, relax. There's no self-destruct button on this ship. That's just foolish. You just touched an adjustment for this chair here."

"Ahhhh..oh...I-I see." Sabrina said while calming down, and blushing madly at her previous outburst.

"Don't worry, it was just his idea of a joke. A rather cruel but funny one, might I add." Optimus then offered some good advice. "Still, try to be more careful. There are some serious controls here. If you'd like, I'm sure Rhinox would agree to teach you a few things. How about it?"

Rhinox agreed. "Sure. About time someone else knew how to work the more complex equipment in here."

Sabrina smiled brightly. "Awesome! Let's start right away!" She climbed onto the chair and began perusing the various knobs and switches.

"Hey, easy! I'll fill you in, no need to climb over everything like that." Rhinox sat in another chair, ready to begin the instruction.

Optimus left them to their work. "Great. And who knows, a new perspective might help us all. Perhaps you, Kyle, might be able to assist us in some way as well? Just to pass the time, of course. We will be working on getting you back home, but we need your help to make it as fast as possible."

Kyle was on board. "Sure. We scratch your back, you scratch ours."

Dinobot was not pleased. "How could these puny humans ever help us? They'll only get in the way!"

Sabrina would have none of it. "Nonsense. We're more capable than you think." She looked at the other buttons on the control system. She then started to smell something that didn't smell all that great. "Oh god, what is that smell?"

Rattrap sniffed himself. "I don't smell THAT bad. I washed a month ago!"

Kyle laughed at that remark. "Did you say a month ago?"

"Listen up, kid. Water is a precious resource around these parts. In a pinch, it's an emergency coolant. I don't go wastin' it willy nilly on boring stuff like bathing." Rattrap said that more proudly than he should have.

"But... You have a huge river flowing underneath the ship." Sabrina had a point.

"That's... Uh..." Rattrap feigned ignorance. "We do?"

Sabrina giggled. "You're a bad liar."

Rattrap shrugged rather nonchalantly. "Eh, what can I say? I speak my mind."

Cheetor spoke up. "I like both you humans, a lot. If nothing else, at least it'll be way more fun around here than it usually is. It's a normally a snorefest!"

Optimus chuckled. "Well, we could do with a little bit of livening up. But, I think we'll be able to find some more substantial work for them." He turned to the humans. "It's food for thought. We'll figure something out." He then turned to his comrades. "Maximals, you are dismissed. Attend to your regular duties."

All of the Maximals exited the control room, except for Dinobot. He stared at the two humans for a little while, still not believing that they were actually on-board this ship. He snarled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

After several hours, Sabrina was starting to get comfortable with some of the basic controls. "Hey, this is pretty easy!"

Rhinox was impressed by how quickly she picked it up. "Huh, I guess humans operate controls in a similar way."

Optimus heard the comment. "That's an important discovery, Rhinox. How's she coming along?"

Rhinox delivered the good news. "She's a promising student, and I mean it. Still a ways to go until I trust her with the important stuff, but I think I'll let her operate the scanner tomorrow." He got a funny look from Optimus. "Uh, with supervision, of course."

Sabrina was happy and excited. "Hooray, the scanner! That's my favorite one! Except the holo-projector, that's way more fun!"

Optimus chuckled once again. "Not just yet." He proposed an alternative course of action. "You must be tired. ...Well, I take it back, you look quite energetic. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, I suggest you get some rest regardless."

Sabrina objected. "But I wanna learn more! I'm on a roll!"

Rhinox sent her along. "Now now, there'll be time for that another day." They had developed somewhat of a bond. "You're likely more tired than you think. Trust me on this one."

Sabrina understood, though. "Okay... I guess." She picked up her stuff and headed toward her assigned room with Kyle. On her way there, some of the contents spilled out onto the floor. "Oh, damn it!" She bent down to pick them up.

Rattrap investigated the commotion. "Hey, what's the fuss over here? Dropped somethin'?"

Sabrina looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. All this stuff had to come from somewhere, duh."

Rattrap became annoyed but offered to help anyway. "Let me get some of that for ya." Before Sabrina could object, he picked up a sketch pad and looked through it. "Drawings? Not bad. You do these from scratch?"

Sabrina was a little happy that someone acknowledged her material, since Kyle wasn't a big fan of her drawings. "Not really. I mean, I drew them from scratch yes, but I used pretty obvious reference material."

Rattrap was intrigued. "Reference material, eh? I was thinkin', how about drawing me? I can hold real still if you need me to."

Sabrina thought that was an excellent idea. "Great! I'd love to draw something new. It'll really test my skill. Plus, I forgot to bring a camera, so this is the next best thing for my records."

"You wanna do this now?," Rattrap asked. Sabrina had nodded in response, and Rattrap led her to his room.

* * *

After Sabrina had finished drawing Rattrap, she headed to bed to rest. And later on that night, she stirred from her slumber. She had woken up in the dead of night, perturbed about something.

She looked over and saw Kyle sleeping peacefully next to her in the bed. She kissed his cheek softly. She told herself, 'Ugh, I need to find a restroom.' Sabrina wandered around the ship for a bit and couldn't find anything resembling what she was looking for. 'Crap, this is bad. Robots don't need those, right?', she thought.

Dinobot was in his robot mode, patrolling the ship at this time. He heard the small footsteps. "Who's there? Show yourself, now! I command you!"

Sabrina was startled to say the least and almost wet herself right there. "JESUS H. CHRIST!"

Dinobot was startled in turn. "Agh, the harpy! Silence at once!" He pointed his long white sword at the human.

Sabrina quieted down and became very angry. "Dinobot, is that you? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dinobot stepped from the shadows menacingly and responded. "I should ask you the same thing. Back to your quarters, girl."

Sabrina felt frustrated. "I... I can't. I need to, uh... Dammit, why am I telling you anyway? Just point me to the nearest bathroom, and hurry!"

Dinobot looked confused, and that's because he was. "A bath-room? What in the infernal is that?"

Sabrina knew this would be trouble. "Oh man. Can you just tell me where I can go to... You know... Get rid of excess fluids?"

Dinobot finally understood. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? I'll never understand you humans. You'll have to go outside."

Sabrina was shocked. "G-Go outside?! No way! It's dark, cold, and dangerous! I'm not going out there!" But she had to go sometime. "Not by myself, I mean."

"What do you want, an escort while you dispose of waste? Were you built yesterday? Go by yourself." Dinobot snarled angrily.

Sabrina's pride was battling head-to-head with her bodily needs. And at this time, Kyle had walked out of his room and saw them talking.

Rattrap had heard Dinobot's voice and went to check to see what's up. "Hey, what's the big idea, eh?" Rattrap stepped in.

"Are you all right?" Kyle asked Sabrina, hugging her.

Sabrina was glad to see someone who fully understood basic human functions. "Kyle, thank goodness! Listen, come with me outside. I need to, um, go really bad."

"Outside?" Kyle blinked sleepily but finally got the gist of it. "Well, I guess robots don't have anything like a restroom." Kyle didn't ask too many questions as it was a little embarrassing.

"Hold on, let me get the lift for ya." Rattrap activated the elevator. "Looks like it's important, or else I wouldn't be lettin' you outta here. Just in case, I'll come with ya. You too, Choppaface."

"Don't drag me into this, vermin." Dinobot wasn't pleased. "I refuse!"

"Typical Pred, shirkin' responsibility." Rattrap knew the best way to antagonize him.

Dinobot growled. "Say that again, vermin. I dare you!"

"Once a Pred, always a Pred." Rattrap was up to his old tricks.

"Nonsense! I shall escort these humans and I will do so proudly! " Dinobot stepped on the lift with Kyle and Sabrina. "We don't need you, so just wait here until our return!"

"Tanks a lot, buddy. Heheh!" Rattrap lowered the group outside. Once again, he avoided doing work, and he went back to his quarters happily.

* * *

Outside, Sabrina didn't spare a second. While she occupied herself past some boulders, Kyle and Dinobot had little to do but stand around awkwardly.

Kyle broke the ice a little. "So, you're not like the other Maximals. I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"...That is because I AM A PREDACON!" Dinobot roared.

Kyle jumped back. "W-what?!"

Dinobot corrected himself. "I mean, I WAS a Predacon. I am a Maximal now and have been since long before you showed up."

Kyle relaxed. "Oh. See? I knew you were different!"

Dinobot huffed sarcastically. "What gave it away? Was it the elongated muzzle full of razor teeth? The giant claws and snarling voice? The ruthless tactics? Or maybe I'm just uglier than most."

Kyle gave it some thought. "Yeah, it was definitely that last one."

"Clever one, aren't you?" Dinobot grew impatient, but then again, impatience is his lifestyle. "Are you finished, girl? I have rounds to complete." He looked over to see if Sabrina was finished.

Sabrina emerged from the behind the rocks. "No concept of decency, I swear. Whatever, let's go back inside. I hate being out here."

Although, they wouldn't be so lucky as to going back up safely to the base. The two Predacons that were waiting had spotted them, and they had called Megatron, just as ordered.

"Inferno to Megatron, the two humans and the traitor have just exited the ship!" Inferno was excited. "_Excelllennnt. You may proceed with the next task._" After hearing that response on his com-link, Inferno looked quite pleased. "You want us to attaacckkk? As you command, royalty!" Inferno took out his large fire gun.

Blackarachina was thankful that the two humans had exited the ship, since capturing them now would be even easier than she originally thought. Going inside the ship while distracting the Maximals just so that they could take the humans away was quite a risky task. "Alright, insect. Let's take the two humans and get back to base!" She took out her weapon, ready for combat. "You fire first!"

Inferno had no problems with that order from the spider. He pointed his gun at Dinobot, and fired two shoots. "Muahahaha, take that, you fool!"

Dinobot heard the bullets coming from behind him, and he turned around just in time... to get blasted by both shoots. "Gahhh!" He fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Kyle and Sabrina gasped and looked around to see who had done that. At first, they didn't see anything. Then, all of a sudden, the two Predacons had jumped out of their hiding area and out into the open.

"Whoa, look! Those must be the Predacons that Optimus was talking about!" Sabrina wrapped her arms around Kyle for protection. Although, that wasn't really going to help anyone out.

Kyle gulped and backed up a few steps. "Let's try and get back up to the base, then we can tell Optimus what's going on!" He pulled Sabrina with him.

However, Inferno was now flying, and he flew in front of the two humans, landing right in Kyle's path and both him and Sabrina were knocked to the ground. "Hahaha, you're no match for me, humans!" Inferno pointed his gun at them.

Dinobot was still conscious, and he turned on his com-link. "Dinobot...to...Optimus..gahh...there's trouble...outside the...b-base." He could barely speak after Inferno's assault. His body was pretty badly damaged. "_Hold on, Dinobot! Me and Rhinox will be right down!" _Dinobot heard Optimus' voice on the other side of the com-link.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinobot writhed on the ground, still reeling from Inferno's attack. Optimus and Rhinox were on their way, but Rattrap was the first to step out, since he heard the commotion first.

"Where they at, let me at 'em! ...Whoa!" Rattrap dove behind the nearest boulder and tried to make himself as small as possible. The raging fire from Inferno's hell gun had almost roasted the rat.

"Muahahaha, I'm unstoppable! Just give in, fools!" Inferno was on fire, you could say.

"Rattrap!," Kyle yelled out to the Maximal as he was hunched over Sabrina. They hadn't moved from that spot yet. Blackarachnia's rapid fire had kept the two humans pinned down. Although, it's a good thing that the Predacons needed them alive.

Rattrap felt guilty for not being on standby and broke out of his normal cowering. He motioned over to Kyle and Sabrina. "Over here, quick!" He stood up and returned fire with his gun. "Suck on this, Preds!"

"Argh!" Blackarachnia took a round in the shoulder and had to retreat momentarily. This gave the humans enough time to reach where Rattrap was.

Kyle started to run behind the rocks past Dinobot. It seemed cruel to leave him there, but there wasn't much they could do for him. "Jesus H. Christ, they weren't kidding about the war!" Kyle ran as fast as he could.

"Yeah, really!" Sabrina tried to run as fast as Kyle, but she was having trouble catching up.

"Yeah yeah, get a move on!" Rattrap directed them towards the elevator.

"Ngh... You fool... Inferno, he's right...gahh!" Dinobot struggled to warn Rattrap, but it was too late.

Inferno came buzzing from the flank and knocked Rattrap to the ground. "Air superiority! Bawhaha! Blackarachnia, now!"

"Hihiii, with pleasure." Blackarachnia transformed into her beast mode and dashed towards the humans, snatching them both in her web rather quickly. And with that, she swiftly crawled back to her base, dragging the human-loaded web with her. The screams of Kyle and Sabrina could be heard for miles.

"Ugh! Get off me, ya brainless bum!" Rattrap desperately tried to fight Inferno, but he was well aware that he wasn't a match for the fire ant. However, he did have something that would help him... bombs. He quickly took one out of his 'armory' and planted it on Inferno's body.

"Wha...? AHHHHH NO!" Inferno started to franticly fly away. However, that wasn't going to help him... and soon enough, he blow up in mid air.

At this time, both Rhinox and Optimus had finally shown up. They were too late, though.

"NO! They're gone!" Optimus yelled. "We thought something like this would happen." He sighed in a disappointed way and turned to Rhinox. "Help get Dinobot to the CR chamber. Rattrap and I will hunt down Blackarachnia." Without delay, Optimus pulled Rattrap onto his back and used his jets to start flying. "I'm wondering though...how did Megatron find out about them...?"

"Easy there, Dinobot. We'll get you fixed up in no time." Rhinox dragged him to the elevator rather effortlessly. "I hope Optimus can get the humans back. In Megatron's hands, they could be quite dangerous," he said to himself.

"I..gahh...I have failed," Dinobot said weakly as the elevator took both him and Rhinox back up to the base.

* * *

Blackarachnia approached the Predacon base. She spotted Megatron waiting for her outside. "I have the hairless apes! Open up, and hurry! We have company." She saw Optimus flying towards the base with Rattrap on his back.

Megatron was already a step ahead, though he liked to believe he was always ahead regardless. "Bring them in, quickly. Don't worry about the Maximals, I'll handle this. Waspinator, Scorponok, over here!"

Waspinator was the first one out. "Bzzzzz, Wazzpinator at your servissss."

Scorponok barreled out in robot mode. "Where are they? Let me at 'em!"He got his answer as Optimus came into view.

"Megatron! I won't let you do what you please with those humans!" Optimus pointed his arm weapon at Megatron.

Waspinator moved to intercept. "It'sssss my time to shine!" He seemed quite happy.

Optimus flew through him like a wrecking ball, and scrapped him into several pieces. "Not today, I'm afraid."

"Yeah! Today, we're crashin' the party, Preds!" Rattrap grinned as he got off Optimus' back.

While lying on the ground, the head of Waspinator said in a depressing tone, "Wazzzpinator never gets to have fun."

Megatron intended to fix the situation. "Megatron, TERRORIZE!" He fired at both Maximals, forcing them to get behind cover quickly.

Scorponok fired a few rounds at them as well. "Come out, Maximals! Looks like there's more than one rat on your team, har har!"

Optimus had to take a risk in defeating Megatron. He charged quickly at the Predacon leader. "Raaahhhh!" He punched him with all the power of a jet-powered fist.

"Argh!" Megatron reeled from the force of the attack straight to the face. "You'll pay for that!" He initiated an epic grapple.

"Return...the humans!" Optimus applied sidewards pressure and broke the stalemate.

"Curses!" Megatron fell back and turned on his comlink. "Terrorsaur, where are you? Get over here, now!" No answer. "...BLAST!"

Using the opportunity, Rattrap shot Scorponok with a few bullets. "Heheh, see ya later, Pred!" He then hurried over to Optimus' side.

Optimus delivered another powerful punch to Megatron. "Let the humans go! They don't belong with you!"

"They're in our possession now, and it will STAY that way." Megatron acquiesced, firing his purple beam at Optimus.

"Gahhhhh!" Optimus was hit directly by that beam. He landed on the ground roughly, but he got back up rather fast. "Megatron...I'm warning you! Let them GO!"

"Yeh, ya heard the boss monkey! Hand 'em over, or else you'll be handed over to Cybertorn in tiny little pieces!" Rattrap pointed his gun at Megatron.

The Predacon leader looked thoughtful in a devious way. Instead of attacking, he said to them, "Tell you what. How about a simple trade? Yes, just a trade and we can stop this foolishness."

Optimus stared at him. "A...trade you say? Hm...I'm not so sure about this. I don't trust you."

"Here is the trade offer. I'll give you back your precious Golden Disk. But in return, we keep the humans." Megatron grinned in a evil way.

Optimus initially moved to deny this proposition. However, while it was a difficult choice, he knew that the full Maximal crew would be able to help get the humans back later. "All right... You have a deal." He reluctantly agreed.

Megatron grinned in his usual disturbing manner. "I knew that you would see the light of reason. I'll go and get the disk now." Megatron no longer needed the golden disk. Everything he needed from it was copied on his computer for later reference...

* * *

Back at the Axalon, Optimus and Rattrap were about to report the bad news. Although Optimus was happy to have the stolen golden disk back from Megatron, he had Kyle and Sabrina on his mind during the whole trip back.

Once they were back in the base, Rattrap opened his trap first and filled in the details. "Y'see, monkey-brain over here traded the precious humans for the golden disk."

Cheetor was aghast. "You did WHAT? No, no, no! This is the worst thing that could've happened. They won't survive a cycle in there. We have to go in and get them back! Come on!"

"Wait," Rhinox urged caution. "They outnumber us. Going in there now is reckless."

Optimus chimed in for his own defense. "He's right, Cheetor. I made a tough choice, and I'm not happy about having to do it, but we need to recover our full fighting strength before we can hope to get those two back. Let's just pray that Megatron won't immediately jump to the unpleasantries."

Cheetor would be the hardest to convince. He'd go in there by himself if he had to. "Aw, man... I don't like this."

"None of us do." Optimus continued, "But the sooner we get our full strength, the sooner we'll be able to fight and get them back."

* * *

Megatron was now sitting in his floating chair, looking at the two humans standing below him. "Yeeessss. Consider yourselves honored to be part of my master plan. You see, mere animals of flesh and blood have only received my contempt and my teeth before today. However, the Maximals are obviously interested in you. That means that I, too, am interested."

Kyle stared at this bot. "Gee, thanks. How fortunate for us." He couldn't help but think that it was cool that Megatron's beast form was a Tyrannosaurus rex.

"Simpletons. You're not even aware of the gravity of the situation you're in. There is no chance of escape, no. I will do what is necessary to extract all the information contained in those spongy little heads of yours," growled Megatron.

"W-What are you going to do to us?," Sabrina asked, scared.

Megatron looked at the female human. "Oh, nothing much. Just ceaseless torture until you divulge to me the exact layout and vulnerabilities of every nook and cranny of the Maximal base. Speak of nooks and crannies, maybe I should forcibly convert you into Predacon slaves. You can sabotage the enemy base by keeping a low profile. Yeessss, I think I will do just that. But, only after you've told me what I want to know. After all, there's no guarantee that you'll survive the procedure."

The other Predacons were all standing on floating platforms. Just one little mistake could cost them their lives, since there's lava below. That was something Kyle and Sabrina had noticed and feared first upon seeing the Predacon base.

Terrorsaur decided to speak up. "Megatron! What are you doing? Hurry up and get the information, and then kill these worthless insects!"

Waspinator was fully up and running now. And he wasn't happy with what Terrorsaur just said. "Wazzpinator resents being compared to a human!"

"Shut up, bee-brain." Terrorsaur moved his platform over to where Waspinator was.

Megaton roared. "Both of you, OUT! I'm in charge here and I don't want any of you interfering with my plans!"

Terrorsaur and Waspinator both looked disappointed and they took off in their beast modes.

Tarantulas was perhaps too infatuated with the idea of a full stomach to bother listening to anyone. 'Finally...a decent meal has arrived. The Predacon in me wants to use you both for my own agenda, but the spider in me wants to feast on your succulent innards and tasty morsels,' he thought to himself evily. Then, he started to laugh. "Heeheeheee, what should I do? Heehehahahaha!" He was laughing in his mad scientist manner.

Everyone else stared at Tarantulas as they watched the spider laugh uncontrollably.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Predacon base, Tarantulas had just finished laughing it up. Took quite a while, actually.

Megatron cleared his throat. He had yet one more trick up his metal sleeve. And he just saw Inferno return. "Ah, Inferno. You've returned. Do you have it?"

Inferno, having arrived in poor but functioning condition, immediately flew over to Megatron. He was still damaged from the blast of Rattrap's bomb earlier. "My Queen, I have succeeded!" A strict definition of success. Nevertheless, Inferno gave Megatron a saucer-shaped object embedded with energon crystals on the outer rim.

"Ah, yes. The Maximals' rectifier coil. Without this, they'll be powerless to resist the effects of energon build-up in robot mode, even inside their base." Megatron grinned from ear to ear. He was ecstatic. "Trapped in beast form, hmmm. I wonder what the side-effects could be..."

Terrorsaur piped up. "They won't be able to fight back! We'll have them right where we want them! Heh-hehhehheh!"

Megatron continued unamused. "We'll need 'round the clock surveillance. Inferno, I command you to go to the CR chamber. After you've healed, you will head to the Maximal base and report in periodically." The leader then turned over to Scorponok. "You and Waspinator will head there tonight." He grinned again. "As for the rest of you," Megatron continued, "You will make the necessary preparations. I predict that we'll need them."

Most of the Predacons left the area without another word. However, Megatron did have one more thing left to say. "Blackarachnia," Megatron addressed her. "Take the humans to the holding cells. I'll deal with them personally in due time."

[A short time later...]

Blackarachnia practically threw the humans into a single cell. She wasn't much bigger than they were, but her strength was far superior to theirs. "Don't even try to escape, you monkeys." She did, however, leave them unguarded.

Her underestimation of their abilities would be beneficial.

Kyle and Sabrina pretended to be passive captives, though they were anything but that. They had listened closely to the conversation between the Predacons earlier, while attempting to look as if they were still unconscious. It almost seemed as if the Predacons ignored their presence or just forgot about them momentarily.

Kyle opened one eye as he heard the metal steps fade. "It's all right. Looks like she's gone, for now." He sat up in the barren cell. "Did you hear that? The Maximals are in trouble!"

Sabrina sat up as well, alert. "We're in hot water ourselves if you haven't noticed. But yeah, I know. I managed to sneak a peek at the thing in Megatron's hand. He placed it unsecured in the room we were in."

Kyle thought about it for a bit. "We need to get that piece and hurry back to the base. I don't know how we'll do that, though. For one thing, we're closed in by a force field that I'm not too keen on touching."

"We need to get our plans together before escaping, duh. We won't have a lot of time before they figure out that we're gone!" Sabrina pondered on it.

Kyle immediately looked around the cell and spotted their first step. "There! A vent. It looks large enough for us to get through. I don't think they ever thought that anything except a robot would be in here."

Sabrina smiled. "Chalk one more up for carbon-based life forms! Our squishiness is our advantage."

Kyle laughed. "I like you nice and soft, too."

Sabrina blushed. "W-where did that come from? Try to focus, okay?"

Kyle nodded. "Right. Timing is gonna be everything. The longer we're here, the closer we get to some really bad shit. Still, we have to pick the time correctly."

Sabrina agreed. "Yes. I think we should start getting the grate on this vent loose, though. It'll save us time."

"Hm... It looks sturdy." Kyle stated the obvious.

"Give me a boost. I still have my bokken, so I'm gonna try something." Sabrina was quite confident in both her strength and the strength of what amounted to a piece of wood.

"Hell, I got nothing better. Let's do it." Kyle got underneath her and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"Don't you dare look up, you pervert," Sabrina warned him. She got to work on the grate in short order. It took some time, but she managed to muscle up and wrench the grate off of the vent. "Yes! W-waaahh!"

"Hey, what the-!" Kyle was thrown off balance by her sudden jerking movements.

They toppled to the ground, nestled quite curiously in each other.

Kyle rubbed his head. "Ouch... What was that all about?" His hands were touching something soft. "Hm..."

Sabrina let out a cute voice. "Ahn! Stop!" She pushed him off her breasts. "Cut that out, geez."

Kyle blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops, sorry. Hey wait, you're the one who caused this!"

"I'm sorry, okay? The important thing is that the vent is open now," Sabrina said.

"Great. One problem down, 99 to go." Kyle sighed. Then suddenly, Kyle heard something. "Hey hey...listen..."

Sabrina blinked twice and tried to listen to what Kyle was listening to. "What is it?"

It was...Tarantulas, that's who it was. He was marching towards the two humans in his beast form. "Hehehahahaha! I found you!"

"AHHHH! A giant spider! Jesus Christ!" Sabrina screamed and hugged Kyle for protection.

Kyle wasn't a huge fan of those things himself. If only they knew who was touching them earlier. "Ahh crap! A-are you... friendly?" There was always that possibility.

"Hohohoheeee. Nope." Tarantulas inched ever-closer. "Oh, I'll be real friendly with you two, though. We'll be quite close indeed, heheee!" That horrible laughter and even more horrible implications sent shivers down the humans' spines. "So, how's my favorite victims? The time has finally come. With the Predacons out hunting their new prey, I have you all to myself!" He rubbed his two spider hands together.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Kyle was pissed. "Bring it on, ugly. I'll beat you to scrap! I'm tired of being treated like a toy!"

Tarantulas was momentarily stunned by the outcry.

"Calm down!" Sabrina stopped Kyle. "We can't hope to hurt his metal exterior." She got in close and whispered, "This might be our ticket out of here."

Kyle whispered back, "We already have a way out, and we need to get that saucer thing back to the Maximals, too."

Sabrina pointed something out, grasped in one of Tarantulas' many legs. "It's the thingamajig! He's got it for some reason. Do you think there's foul play among these Predacons?"

Kyle nodded. "That's possible. Okay, it's crazy, but just crazy enough to work. Let's do it."

"Stop chit-chatting! I know what you're up to. I know everything, for I am the mighty and omniscient Tarantulas!" He made a show of himself though quite oblivious to their true intentions. "Now, step away from the force field." He prepared his webbing.

Or at least, that's what he WOULD have done, if the two humans hadn't been quick about it. Sabrina dodged left, and Kyle went right. "Eat this!" Sabrina swung her bokken towards the robospider.

"What the-?!" Tarantulas ducked the attack. "You cheeky human! You missed!"

"Did I?" Sabrina was aiming for the coil all along. She knocked it out of his spidery limb.

Kyle jumped for it and managed to successfully catch it. "I got it!"

"Hey, give that back!" Tarantulas transformed and moved towards Kyle.

Sabrina wouldn't let him. "Hyaaaa!" She attacked his two main legs and he tripped right into the cell!

Kyle slammed on the lock button and trapped the arachnid inside. "Haha, yes! We did it! Suck on a fat one, ya creeper!"

Tarantulas and his ego couldn't stand being outsmarted and outmaneuvered. "How is this possible?! I am superior! Let me ouuuuuut!"

Sabrina and Kyle kissed eachother in victory. "Hell yeah!" Kyle cheered.

"All right! You still have the coil?" Sabrina had a genuine grin on her face.

Kyle kissed Sabrina again. "I repeat my previous statement." Kyle showed that he did have the device. "Let's make like a tree and get the hell out of here."

"That didn't make much sense, but agreed. This is our best chance with all the Predacons gone." Sabrina took Kyle's hand and they headed out of the Pred base. "By the way, what did that asshole say about the Maximals again?"

"Something about hunting the Maximals. I think we both know what that means. We have to hurry and get this coil installed," Kyle said as they continued to run like hell.

They made their way out of the base with no resistance met, thankfully. However, it would take quite a while to get back to the Maximal base. And time is something that they may not have.

* * *

Eventually, they did make it back to the Maximal base. Though they weren't really sure how long they had taken to get back exactly.

"This button here is the external elevator call." Sabrina flipped the button protector and hit the button beneath. Sure enough, the elevator came down.

As the elevator took them back up, Kyle suddenly noticed something. "No one's here. It's eerily quiet..." Kyle noted the silence. "Well, time to figure out where this thing goes." He stared at the coil device.

"I got you covered. Optimus didn't want me messing with the main console, but I learned a few tricks." Sabrina walked over to the console. "Let me pull up some diagnostics." She flitted around the keys like a pro. "There! It's on an external port. Can you get to it?"

"Leave it to me!" Kyle took the coil and climbed through the maintenance ducts. He didn't really know how to get there, but after several minutes of wandering, he found the correct path purely by chance. He returned some time later back to the control room.

"You're back. Took you long enough." Sabrina chided him.

"Shaddap. What do we do now?" A good question from Kyle.

"We need to call the Maximals back and lower the shields just in case. Who knows how messed up their wiring is. I don't think that Sentinel will recognize them." Sabrina pre-inputted the deactivation code for the shields and automated guns.

"Whoa, when'd you learn to do that? That might be a bit too much power." Kyle was impressed.

"Don't you remember a few days ago? It was pretty funny." Sabrina and Kyle flashed back to the time where she learned how to turn Sentinel on and off...

_"Okay, listen up. Today's lesson is going to be your most important one." Rhinox addressed Sabrina. "I have direct orders from Optimus to trust you with this. It's against my better judgment, but what's a big, green robot gonna do, right?"_

_Sabrina was wide-eyed and sparkling. "Super important stuff, yeah!"_

_"This is serious." Rhinox took a deep breath. "Optimus told me to teach you the basics of Sentinel, our automated defense system. He thinks that it'll be beneficial for you to be able to activate or shut down the entire system in case none of us can."_

_Sabrina felt greatly intimidated. "I don't think I'm ready for this..."_

_"If it was up to me, you'd never be. Have faith in our leader. When you get down to it, it's really quite simple." Rhinox reassured her._

_"All right, I guess..." Sabrina knew that she had to be the one to do it._

_"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, there are only two things you need to know." Rhinox moved to a side of the control panel. "These two buttons control the master switch for Sentinel and these buttons on the left are the passcode input for manual override."_

_"The whata-what?" Sabrina was confused._

_"You put in the password with these buttons here. Then, after authorization has been confirmed, the top button here activates Sentinel. The bottom button deactivates it. Got it?" Rhinox stared at her._

_"Yeah, that's not so bad. It's just the responsibility I'm worried about... Isn't there any way to prevent or discourage anyone from trying to crack it?" Sabrina brought up valid security concerns._

_Rhinox had an idea. "Kyle, come in here for a second!"_

_Kyle showed up not too long after. "What's up, Rhinox?"_

_"Press this button here." Rhinox pointed to the Sentinel deactivation button._

_Kyle was more than happy to comply. "Sweet, I get to press stuff!" He did as asked. "So, what happens now-WhaAaAaAaAAAHAhahahahAHAhahA HA!" Kyle was being shocked by the system, literally._

_"Kyle!" Sabrina ran to his aid._

_"Don't worry." Rhinox stopped her. "Let him get grounded first or else you'll be shocked too. I figured a physical demonstration would best explain one part of our security system. He'll be fine in a few moments."_

_"You could have just told me..." Sabrina was upset._

_Rattrap had just come into the control room and saw Kyle being shocked. He started to burst out in laughter. "Wha-who-who! What's goin' on with you, Kyle?"_

_"Ugh..." Kyle groaned. "Now I know how it feels on the other end of the Atomizer."_

_Rhinox chuckled. "Perhaps. Thank you for your services. You are now dismissed." He then turned to Rattrap. "I was just showing him what happens if you try to deactivate Sentinel without the code." _

_Rattrap laughed a bit more. "Heheh, I got ya. Well, nice seein' you kids, but I'm blowin' this taco stand. I gotta get back to playin' my video game!"_

_"You guys have video games here?" Sabrina asked, curious. _

_"Whoa, no way!" Kyle seemed really happy now._

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Maximals were now acting like Maximanimals and they were in immediate danger! Though, perhaps they weren't as defenseless as the Predacons believed.

Megatron and his entourage tracked the Maximals deep into the jungle. It was beginning to get dark. "Hurry, minions. We're losing daylight."

Terrorsaur was the eye in the sky. "Squawwwk! I see the gorilla! He's mine!" He swooped in for the kill.

"Wait!" Megatron's words came too late.

Gorilla Primal would have none of it. He effortlessly grabbed Terrorsaur by the neck and squashed him against a tree. "Oo Oo oo AH AH AH!" Doing the typical chest beat, he savored his victory.

"No matter. We have him now. Fire!" Megatron ordered the troops that weren't busy carrying his heavy self to attack.

After taking a few hits, Primal knew this was a losing battle. He retreated via vines back into the darkness.

"After him! We'll mount his head in the main chamber!" Megatron advanced.

Ambush! Cheetahr pounced from the right flank and knocked Megatron off of his mobile throne.

"Blast! What was that?" Megatron quickly recovered.

Scorponok, Blackarachnia, and Inferno were now free to attack as well.

"My Queen, we have lost sight of both prey creatures." Inferno reported.

"Wasssspinator spiesss a rat!" He had found Ratt sneaking between the ranks.

Like a true rat, Ratt darted like a mad maximal around legs and feet, disorienting the whole hunting party.

"Keep that rodent away!" Blackarachnia wasn't a big fan.

"I got the little pest!" Scorponok attempted to capture the rat, but only ended up tripping over himself.

"Fools! They're just a bunch of animals! Can't you even handle a single mouse?" Megatron was out of patience. Unfortunately for him and his crew, there was more to come.

"What's all that shaking?" Blackarachnia felt the vibrations through her extra appendages.

Waspinator and Inferno took to the air just in time to avoid the Rhyno Rampage! A mighty charge trampled all of the ground troops and knocked out all but the arrogant leader.

"No! What more could possibly go wrong?!" Megatron asked that which ought not to be asked.

From out of the darkness, Raptorbot leaped into the air and slashed Waspinator to pieces. "Grrr...roarrr! GAHHHHRRRRR!"

"I'll protect you, My Queen!" Inferno charged at the raptor and failed spectacularly, because the raptor bit his head off. Altogether, Inferno did manage to buy... a few seconds.

Raptorbot faced his next target with the Inferno's head in his teeth. And he wasn't alone. The rest of the Maximanimals had returned, setting aside their natural predatory instincts to face a common foe.

"Uh oh." Megatron was in trouble now. "W-we can talk about this!"

Suddenly, the prepared attack ceased. The creatures had felt an irresistible force. They were driven to return to their 'nest' by this base instinct.

Megatron was saved...for today, at least.

Back at the Axalon, the source became clear. Sabrina had used the main console to send a wide-pattern pulse, covering several hundred miles.

"Let's hope the signal reaches them." Kyle waited expectantly.

"I'm sure it will. I'm more worried about whether it'll be strong enough when it does." Sabrina knew a little more about wave signals.

Their fears were soon assuaged as the Maximals gather back underneath the protective shield around the base. They immediately began regaining their robot selves.

Raptorbot transformed back into Dinobot first. "Roaarrrr! DINOBOT! MAXIMIZE!"

Then, the other Maximals did the same.

"Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!"

"Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!"

"Cheetor, MAXIMIZE!"

"Optimus... Primal... MAAAXXIIIMIIIZZEEEE! Waarrrr!"

After they had finished transforming, Kyle and Sabrina figured it was safe enough to head down via elevator.

"Hey! Good to see you all back." Kyle gave a thumbs up and a smile.

Cheetor's memories returned. "But... I... You... Predacons..."

"How did you escape? And you got the rectifier coil back and installed properly, it seems." Optimus Primal was more than impressed.

"I'll have to check on that myself." Rhinox would do so for good measure later. "Honestly, I'm amazed."

"You kids ain't so bad after all." Rattrap had no trouble dishing out the compliments, and he grinned.

"I guess... we couldn't have done it without you." Dinobot finally acknowledged the humans as true fighters.

"You've shown that you can handle yourselves well. First thing's first, we haven't slept in days. After we're all good and rested, we can discuss the grand situation more. There are things you'll want to know." Optimus yawned.

They all entered the Axalon and promptly collapsed into a deep slumber, scattered haphazardly around the control room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was bright and early the next day. The sun was peeking over the horizon and the clouds were splayed with vibrant colors. It was fairly quiet at the Axalon, excluding anyone who snored or anyone who talked in their sleep.

However, at the Darksyde, things were heating up big time.

Megatron was furious. Not only had the humans outsmarted Tarantulas and locked him in one of the cages, but they had also managed to escape the Darksyde and brought the coil back to it's rightful place. "Gahhh! I can't believe how easily they defied me!"

Scorponok still had a bit of a headache after the whole animal war the night before. "I-I'm sorry, Megatron. I have failed you. But I promise that I'll make it up to you!"

"No, not this time. I believe it's time to...raise the stakes, yessss." Megatron grinned evilly.

"What...do you mean by that?" Terrosaur studied the Predacon leader closely.

"What I mean...is that I have been careless thus far. Those humans are far more capable than I thought. I won't be needing to transform them into Predacon clones after all. Instead-" he was interrupted by Terrorsaur.

"Instead what?", Terrorsaur asked rudely.

Megatron would have none of that. Out of anger for being interrupted, he pointed his T-rex head at the flying dino and blasted him with a purple beam.

What would happen next, Megatron didn't mean to do. Terrorsaur ended up falling off of the platform and he headed into the pit of lava below.

Megatron was completely shocked.

Scorponok couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He gasped and said, "How...how dare you! You're mine, Megatron!" He pointed his right claw at the leader and fired a missile.

Megatron just barely dodged the missile. "How dare I? How dare YOU!" Megatron fired his purple beam and it hit Scorponok directly, sending him into the lava pit as well.

After thinking for awhile about what just happened, Megatron realized that this is the first time that he'd ever killed two of his own minions. However, he also realized that he wasn't missing out on much. "Oh well. Back to my plan, yessssss." He grinned once again.

* * *

The humans were the first to wake up. They had slept on bare metal, but they were so tired that they managed to get some decent sleep anyway.

Sabrina yawned. "Oh geez, yesterday was crazy. I didn't even take a bath. Isn't there water underneath the base?"

Kyle rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, there is. Speaking of water, I could really use some right about now." He realized how long it's been since he had drink.

Luckily, Optimus was up by this point as well. The other Maximals were getting back on their feet, too.

"Hey Optimus, me and my girlfriend need some hydration. Got any clean water we could drink?" Kyle asked.

"No problem at all." Optimus knew where to get some. "I can just fly to the waterfall and I'll bring some to you whenever you need the liquid substance." He figured that the water source was more pure up there than from the river below.

"All right, thanks Optimus!" Kyle was happy to hear. "Hey Sabrina, I think it's time we unpacked all that stuff you brought. Maybe if you have a filter in there, we can use it to make sure that nothing nasty upstream poisons us. That's kinda important."

"Good point. I almost forgot about my backpack in all the craziness that's been happening." Sabrina went to their quarters and brought her bag out. She rifled through it for anything of use. "Let's see here... Pocket knife..."

"That'll come in handy." Kyle held onto it.

"Some extra clothes for me, unless you happen to wear a women's size 2 and panties." Sabrina continued to go through the bag. "Some hot chocolate, and my laptop!"

"Luxury items, eh? Well, I could sure use the morale boost." Kyle wondered what was on the laptop.

"I'm gonna ask Rhinox if I can mess around with some of the wires. It won't run on battery life forever." Sabrina had a point.

Rhinox overheard that last part of the conversation. "Hold on now. Nobody's messing with anything until you tell me what all this stuff is."

"Just in time. Look, this thing requires an energy source to keep running. I just need to tap into the Axalon. Even the smallest power source on the ship will do." Sabrina didn't explain very well.

"What kind of power drain are we talking about here?" Rhinox had grown fond of her over time and trusted her a bit more. He figured that letting the humans indulge in a little slice of home is as important to them as it is to the Maximals.

"Probably nothing more than what's needed to run the lights on the console interfaces." Sabrina guessed that the ship used a decent bit of power to do that.

"I think that's doable. Show me the wires and I'll rig something up. Just don't tell Optimus, all right?" Rhinox was feeling generous.

"Yay! You're the best!" Sabrina hugged one of his massive legs.

"Solder here, heat-shrink tube there... I think it's ready. You might want to test it first to make sure it doesn't fry your stuff." Rhinox realized that the amount of energy coming from even a miniscule portion of the ship's power could destroy sensitive equipment.

"You're right." Kyle had a brilliant idea. He shoved the charger cable into the laptop. "Let's see if it blows up!"

"Kyle, you idiot!" Sabrina nearly had a meltdown.

"It's aliiiivveee! Hahahahahahaaaaa!" Kyle went nuts for a bit.

"I... I don't believe it. It's actually working." Sabrina was as shocked as anyone else. She quickly overcame the surprise, however. "I hope my hard drive is intact!"

Rhinox took a closer look at this device. "Mind telling me what this is? I'd love to poke around myself but I'm afraid I'd break it."

Sabrina explained. "Well, this thing's an electronic compute. It takes data and basically creates simulations with the information, which it then displays in a way we can understand. It's not all that different from what you have here on the ship, really. Except, it's a lot less powerful. Still, you can do a lot with it. I use it for a bunch of stuff, from research to writing to gaming."

"Show me this 'gaming' you speak of." Rhinox knew what a computer was, but he suspected that the humans would be doing very different things with theirs. By this time, the other Maximals had taken interest, too.

"Okay um... I know a good one to show you." Sabrina showed them Skyrim. "Look! This is the simulation I was talking about. It's a ton of art assets made to move and behave in a certain manner based on user input and predetermined events, to put it simply. It's not really accurate to our world, but this particular game is based on fantasy."

"Are you saying that all these other humans aren't actually there?" Rhinox pondered the situation. "That must be depressing."

"Nah." Kyle brushed him off.

"Whoa..." Cheetor was impressed. "I'm seeing the world through someone else's eyes. Ultra-gear!"

"Yep." Kyle agreed.

"Trees, rocks, small houses... rats." Dinobot was unimpressed. One rat was more than enough for him. However, that was before a large powerful blood dragon appeared to fight the character in the game. "A magnificent beast! Finally, a worthy adversary. Commence battle at once!" He was practically pushing Sabrina aside to get in on the action.

"Calm down, dude." Kyle laughed some.

"Yah, make dat flyin' fossil extinct!" Rattrap would be happy to see any dinosaur creature be defeated.

The dragon spit fire out of its mouth before dying to a glass axe to the neck.

"Heheh, looks like he could be your cousin, Dinoboob. I hope ya end up the same way, ya lousy lizard." Rattrap was having too much fun.

Optimus returned with water. He had witnessed the circle of bots near one of the consoles. "What's going on here? You're all supposed to be at your stations running diagnostics."

"Water!" Kyle was suddenly much more enthusiastic. "Precious life liquid, enter my stomach and quench my thirst!"

"Small sips, Kyle." Optimus was still waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Gah-! I, uh, we I mean, were just getting back to work. Sorry, big bot." Cheetor slinked away while the rest of the Maximals returned to their stations and tried to look busy.

Optimus had to admit that he was curious. "Sabrina, what's this thing? And why is it attached to the Axalon power grid?"

Sabrina explained everything as fast as she could. "...And that's the gist of it. Neat, right?" She was out of breath after explaining everything again.

"I see... Nevertheless, we can't have this jerry-rigged setup lying all over the consoles." Optimus put his foot down, but he was understanding. "How about I get Rhinox to set you up with a proper power outlet in your quarters?"

Sabrina became wide-eyed at the thought. "That would be wonderful! Can he do it now? Rhinox, I need a favor!" She ran off to bug the poor bot once more.

* * *

At the Darksyde, Megatron was busy pitching yet another one of his evil schemes to his clueless minions. Now down by two, their total combined intelligence managed to increase somehow.

"We're going to build a new contraption, yesss." Megatron told the remaining Predacons his plan while pointing at a holographic map display. "A massive electromagnetic energy cannon, to be built at the top of this mountain. We'll be able to get the best vantage on the Maximals and even target their base from there."

Tarantulas was looking forward to building this thing. "An excellent proposition, Megatron." He thought of the traitorous potential. 'With this cannon, I can get rid of both Megatron and the Maximals, tehehahahhaha!'

Blackarachnia simply stayed silent and glanced at Tarantulas, knowing he was already up to something. She definitely wants in.

Inferno agreed immediately with the plan. "Right away, my Queen!"

Waspinator scratched his head. "Wazzpinator thinks this soundzzz hard."

Megatron explained further. "There will be some small pieces and manual labor that is best suited to... other species, yesss." He wore an evil grin.

"Other species? You can't possibly mean..." Blackarachnia spoke up.

"The humans you all failed to restrain last time? Yesss, that is exactly who I mean." Megatron grew angry at the memory. "Crafty apes. I've had about enough of them. We'll force them to build the very machine that will destroy them. They will make good test subjects, yes..."

"But, how do we get the fleshie-bots to agree?" Waspinator offered a convenient segway.

"We'll take them by force, if we have to." Megatron furrowed his brows, then relaxed. "Ah, though it would be better to play on their curiosity and sheer gullibility. We play nice for a little while and gain their trust. They do what we want and we get rid of them in the end."

"Deliciously cruel." Tarantulas rubbed his claws together. "Hehehe."

"Ruthless and cunning, just as expected of the Royalty!" Inferno saluted.

Once again, however, the humans were underestimated. Yessss.

* * *

Sometime later, Rhinox was able to successfully setup Sabrina's laptop in her and Kyle's quarters. It didn't take too long or too much work, thankfully.

In the control room, Kyle wanted to ask Optimus something that he had on his mind. "So, why did Megatron steal your golden disk in the first place?", Kyle asked Optimus.

"Good question. It gave him the location of a major energon source. As I explained to you earlier, transformers need energon for power," Optimus explained.

"Oh, I see. I do have one more question. Is there any other Maximals that me and Sabrina haven't met yet?" Kyle was curious.

Optimus shook his head. "We did have two more troops. But unfortunately, not too long before you humans showed up here, they were captured and killed by Megatron." Optimus look down at the floor in sadness.

"Ah, geez. Sorry for bringing up those bad memories. I was just curious." Kyle rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's all right." Optimus straightened up. "It's war. These things happen. We all have to work together if we want to complete the mission and come back with most of our bolts."

Kyle remembered that they were on a perpetual battlefield. It only made him want to go back home that much more, after really thinking about it. He then decided to leave the control room, and headed back to his quarters. There, he saw Sabrina laying on the bed seductively.

After awhile of small chat-chit between the two humans, they then proceeded to make passionate love. They both have been craving sex for quite some time now.

The Maximals heard everything that was going on. To them, it was definitely awkward to hear these bizarre noises.

...The next morning...

As Kyle and Sabrina were heading to the control room, they spotted Optimus in his beast mode waiting for them.

Optimus had a serious look on his face. "I'd like to talk to you two about the noises coming from your quarters last night."

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the wait for this new chapter! Things will be moving smoothy from this point on. :)


End file.
